Code Geass: Remnant of Lancelot - Remastered
by Vicktor the Lich
Summary: Suzaku and Euphemia have found themselves in a strange new world, with even stranger phenomenons. How did they get here? Who brought them here? And how long will they last? (This story is a remake of the old Code Geass: Remnant of Lancelot. Explanation for the remaster is given in the author's notes)


Chapter 1: Awakening

"Wake up."

Suzaku's eyes widened as he began to cough, his form bolting up as to allow his breathing to be made easier. His struggle lessened, allowing him to take a few shaky breaths and begin to analyze his surroundings. He knew something was off when he smelled the soft soil and grass of a forest surround him. He felt said grass beneath his form as his eyes gazed upon the green trees and foliage of the forest. Where was his room in the palace? On that topic, where was the palace? Where was Pendragon?!

Suzaku became alarmed by the circumstances that he found himself in. This most certainly wasn't the capital of the Holy Britannian Empire. The desert surrounding the capital was a stark contrast to the lush greenery of the forest.

Who had awoken him? That voice was strange. It was powerful, yet calm, carrying with it authority, much like one would expect from a king - or perhaps an emperor. Whoever, or whatever it was, it left an impact upon his thoughts.

A rustle. The soft motion of a figure drew Suzaku from his pondering - prompting him to look in the direction of the disturbance. He slowly approached, keeping his form low to the ground and his breaths as few and as far between as possible. He came upon the noise and moved the grass away from the stirring figure. His breath caught in his throat. Lying upon the soft grass was girl he had lost so long ago…

"Euphie…" Suzaku said, still in a state of shock. How was she here? How was she alive? She was shot by Zero - by Lelouch!

"Why are you here?" Suzaku quietly asked her, though it was more to himself than anyone else.

Her pink hair laid strewn across the ground. Her elegant form laid still, say for the rise and fall of her chest, as soft and rhythmic breaths came from her lips. Those soft pink lips. And those beautiful purple eyes.

Purple eyes. Suzaku looked at those purple eyes before he realized that Euphie was looking at him - there lips only inches apart. Neither cared, too transfixed upon one another.

"Suzaku," she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. Her pale hand arose as Suzaku grasped it with his own.

"I'm here," Suzaku replied, tears streaming down his face. She cried with him, sobs arising from her throat. The both came into a warm embrace, neither willing to let go. How long they wished for this moment they thought would never come. They held one another for what seemed an eternity, neither willing to let the moment slip away - as if it were a dream that they never wanted to end. But no. All things must end.

The two departed from their embrace. Suzaku rose and took Euphie's hand and picked her from the ground. Euphie looked around their surroundings. The trees, the grass, the sounds - all were foreign. "Suzaku, where are we?" she asked.

Suzaku could only sigh as he thought upon her question and his own trying resolve. "I don't know, but we should go. We must find help," he replied.

Suzaku turned to the nearest opening in the brush and began to walk. That is, until his foot stubbed something unlike the grass beneath him. He bit his lip as he pulled his stubbed toe back. He noticed that he was barefoot, too distracted prior for such a trivial thing to have registered. Luckily he was still clothed, as was Euphie, though she appeared to be in the same shoeless position as he. Suzaku looked down to see a single longsword and revolver beneath his feet. He examined at the sword first.

The hilt of the weapon was designed with intricate details. The pommel was given a red gem, grasped by a lions head which connected to the grip which was made of a brown leather that had been covered in runes. The guard was like a tree, branching off and covered in little ornate details. Despite it's aesthetics, the guard still looked sturdy and would function. The blade was covered in a scabbard of gold and silver, remaining in the style of the hilt - completely pleasing to the eyes. Suzaku grabbed the sword and pulled the blade out of its sheath, before resheathing once again. A quick glance informed him that the blade was also embezzled with fascinating runes.

The revolver was much the same. The grip was of black leather, while the cylinder and barrel were covered in intricate runes. The hammer of the revolver formed the head of a dragon, adding to its ornate design. When Suzaku opened the cylinder to check for ammunition, he found there to be no place to put any form of projectile. It was a single piece with no holes, but for where the holes should have been were symbols. Suzaku could not read them, but found them intriguing nonetheless. He closed the cylinder and fired the weapon at a rock, checking to see if it would even work. It did, obliterating the rock and giving little recoil in the process. One of the symbols in the cylinder stopped glowing. He decided to be very careful with the weapon.

Suzaku was not a man for any sort of pomp, but, under the circumstances, would take what he could get his hands on. He turned back to Euphie who had been waiting patiently upon a smaller rock off to the side of the clearing. "We can go now," he spoke.

Euphie remained still. "Euphie," Suzaku spoke again. Euphie jumped a little, before she looked to him, nodded, and began to follow him. Suzaku led the way out of the clearing, keeping the sword on his hip and the revolver in hand. He did not want some rabid animal trying to attack them. None did, though red eyes followed them as they continued their search for any sort of civilization.

Suzaku and Euphie pushed forward, their eyes looking for any signs of - well - anyone. None came, and as the sun set, the cold winds began to blow in. Euphie looked to Suzaku and shook him as they continued to walk. "Suzaku, it's getting cold. We need to find shelter," she spoke, wrapping the light clothing she had around her form to cover herself. Suzaku was cold too. At this rate, they would die in the forest. Suzaku vowed that would not happen. He would not let Euphie die again.

"Alright," Suzaku said. "I think I saw a small opening on the side of a hill back aways. Let's go."

Euphie nodded as she followed him. They both increased their pace - cold setting in. They found the opening and walked inside. Suzaku kept his revolver at the ready, fearing that some bear may have been dwelling in the opening, but nay. There was no bear, and so the two settled into the small opening.

"I'm going to get us some firewood," Suzaku said as Euphie sat down. He took the revolver in his hand and put it on the grassy floor of the opening. "Take the gun."

Euphie's eyes widened slightly, but she complied nonetheless. "When will you come back?"

"Soon," Suzaku tersely replied.

Euphie looked back to the revolver before returning her gaze to him. "How will I know if it's you?"

Suzaku smiled a sincere smile - a trusting smile. "You'll know it's me." And so he left.

Euphie looked to the spot he was at for a minute longer, thinking he might return. He did not. She looked back to the revolver, before she began to tear up. "Please, don't leave."

When she was laid upon the medical bed aboard the Britannian vessel back in Japan, she was scared. She was in so much pain. Anyone who had been shot in the stomach would be. She remembered Suzaku, his hands grasping her and then she blinked. She felt fine, she was not injured and no scars of the event remained. She was still in shock. Was it a dream? Did Lelouch not shoot her? Did she really die aboard that vessel?

She thought upon her brother - Lelouch. How the long lost prince of the Holy Britannian Empire survived his exile. How was he. Was he too still alive? His campaign against Britannia, did he continue?

So many questions. She forced herself to stop. Too many emotions swarmed in her chest. She dry heaved and luckily did not throw up. She was overwhelmed - her senses - her mind - everything - it was too much to deal with. She needed to approach this calmly.

"I will ask Suzaku," Euphie told herself.

She continued to wait until she heard a rustle. She raised the revolver with shaky hands, her eyes trained on the entrance. "Who's there?" Euphie called out.

"It's me," Suzaku replied. Euphie lowered the weapon as he entered the cave. Clutched in the form of his right arm were several sticks - in his left were two dead rabbits, each with stab wounds in their chest and their throats slit. Blood continued to soak their white and brown fur.

Euphie looked at the rabbits for a moment, before Suzaku dropped the pile of sticks into the center of the opening, along with the deceased rabbits. "Can you deal with those? I need to get something to start the fire."

"Suzaku, wait." Suzaku stopped. He turned to look at Euphie once more. She seemed disturbed. Euphie continued. "Lelouch… what happened to him? What happened at all? Did I die?" Suzaku remained silent. "Answer me," Euphie spoke, tears began to form in her eyes.

"Later," Suzaku spoke quietly. "I'll tell you later."

Euphie watched him leave once more. "Please."

Suzaku returned with several brown and crumbling leaves. The trees were beginning to wilt. It was fall. He took the leaves and placed them beneath the sticks and twigs, before he grabbed his sword and a rock. He unsheathed the blade and scrapped it with the rock for a spark. The sparks hit the leaves and they burst aflame with the sticks and twigs. Both jumped as the massive fire plumed. Suzaku looked back to the sword. These weapons were not natural.

They both, with trepidation, sat themselves down next to the fire. Euphie raised her hands and let the warmth of the flame envelope her. Suzaku did much the same, though kept his right hand near the revolver.

"Suzaku," Euphie spoke.

Suzaku was very well aware of what she wanted. He did not wish to speak. "Euphie, just let it go."

Euphie glared at him. "Suzaku." He looked into her purple eyes. "I must know."

Suzaku held a strong resolve. He would not tell her. He did not want her to know of what he had done - of what Lelouch had done. "Euphie, plea-"

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted. "I _must_ know this. Not just for my sanity, but for my family - my legacy. I must know what has happened."

Suzaku looked to the ground, before he sighed. "Lelouch, after he shot you, you were taken aboard a Britannian vessel to receive medical treatment. Which vessel, I cannot remember. I was in too much panic to care. You were barely alive, and the medical technicians could not save you, and so, I wept as you faded," he spoke solemnly.

Euphie thought upon what he said. "Why, Lelouch?" she thought. Euphie looked back to Suzaku. "Explain to me. What happened after?"

Suzaku struggled to look at her. "Euphie, he managed to rally the Japanese against Britannia. His rebellion almost succeeded, but I managed to capture him and… I gave him up to the Emperor Charles to attain the status as a knight of the round."

Euphie simply looked at the man she loved. None of this made sense. This was nothing like him. Had her death affected him so much? "Suzaku, some pieces still do not add up. I thought you told me that my Specially Administered Zone of Japan was a success. What happened?!" Euphie could not hold her tone down. So much was wrong.

Suzaku could only look away. He refused to answer, let alone pay attention to anything but the fire. Euphie wept a single tear. "It never succeeded, did it?"

"I'm sorry," was the only reply Suzaku could muster.

The two could only remain silent. Much had been revealed to her. Enough for one day. "We will continue in the morning," Euphie said. "Perhaps we can find out where on Earth we are."

Suzaku watched her lie down and begin to rest. He waited, putting sticks into the fire to fuel it. It had been nearly an hour since he had said a word. He spoke. "I don't think we are on Earth anymore," Suzaku whispered as he picked himself up and left their dwelling. The pale glow of a shattered moon shone upon him.

(=+=)

Suzaku aimed the barrel of the revolver at the lone deer. It drank quietly from the stream, ignorant to the man lurking in the trees. The wind was to his face. The deer could not catch his scent.

Suzaku pulled the trigger, the deer's eyes widened as the bullet flew through its skull. A clean kill. Suzaku rushed forward and unsheathed his sword, quickly slitting the throat of the animal. Even if it was dead, he had to be sure. It would also be inhuman to allow an animal a slow death. No one deserved that type of pain.

Suzaku took the deer's legs and threw it over his shoulders, before he stood up and began to carry it back to their dwelling. He could feel the warmth of the animals corpse. In all honesty, he had hardly ever hunted. However, knowing how to kill men seemed to transition well into killing animals, with a few more details needing to be taken into account.

Euphie waited at the fire. It still burned, though it had lessened since last night. She looked to him as he brought in the dead animal. She seemed to pale at the sight of the poor thing, but she managed to stay calm. "I hope that it died a painless death."

"There was pain," Suzaku said, "though it was quick."

Euphie nodded as he laid it down outside of the dwelling upon the ground, grabbed his blade, and began cut into the corpse. His hands would be sullied with the animals blood, but, when in such a situation, one must survive.

Euphie turned back to the fire. The warm embers helped to sooth her mind. She was still so confused. However, she was growing accustomed to this feeling. It was odd, but not unwelcome. The pain of the past began to fade, allowing her to think more clearly. She still had questions.

"Suzaku," Euphie asked.

Suzaku did not look away from the animal as he worked. "What is it?"

"Did Lelouch survive?" Euphie asked.

Suzaku stopped himself for a moment, before he continued. "He did, and he returned with a vengeance. He brought back the rebellion and, once again, nearly succeeded. He was halted by Schnizel. The Black Knights turned on him, and he fled."

"Schnizel always was the greater manipulator." Euphie quietly snipped. "And what of Nunally - my sister?"

"She lives," Suzaku stated.

Euphie breathed a heavy sigh. Her breaths shook for a few moments. Joy overtook her, but she composed herself once more. "Is that all?"

Suzaku did not know what to say. It was hard to explain. "Lelouch… no. Lelouch and I killed your father, Charles."

Euphie's breath caught in her throat. While she had never really spent time with her father, nor did her father show any care or concern for her, she still loved him. It was only natural. "How?"

"Your father wished to bring a false peace with something he called the Ragnarok Connection. It would bring about a world without lies, where the dead would rejoin the living. He sought the past - a stagnant world. And so, Lelouch used his geass and killed him."

Euphie gasped. "The power to control others." Euphie looked to Suzaku. "Did he use it one me? Is that why my plan failed?"

Suzaku could only nod. "He informed me that it was unintentional," he continued.

"Do you really think that makes it any better?!" Euphie cried out. Her thoughts were once again in turmoil. She knew that knowing this had no benefit, but she needed to know. She needed closure.

"After your father's demise, Lelouch and I implemented something we called the Zero Requiem - a plan to bring peace to the world. It worked, but, in the process… I'm sorry, but Lelouch is dead," Suzaku finished.

Euphie bowed her head, tears ran down her cheeks. Suzaku brought the meat over to the fire and hung it above the flames to cook. He almost spoke, but stopped himself. She needed to be alone. She needed time to think. And so, Suzaku simply took his time to cook the meat. His green eyes never looked away from the food, but his heart ached. "Oh, Euphie."

(=+=)

Suzaku watched as Euphie bathed in the river. He stood watch over them, his sword to his left and his revolver in his right hand. "Euphie, how much longer?" he spoke.

Euphie looked to him with a disappointed frown. "Do you really want to leave that badly?"

Suzaku did not say a word. Euphie took that as a simple yes. "Come now, surely you have nothing better to do."

Again, silence. Euphie smiled as she walked over to him, her pink locks flowing down her back. Suzaku looked to her and blushed as she grabbed his left hand. "Come on, get in."

Suzaku blushed further, but sighed as he put down his weapon and began to remove his garbs. Euphie had never noticed how well built he was. His muscles were defined, but still gave him a thin physique. She watched as he stepped into the water. His face was calm. Euphie had noticed a change in his character. He was no longer smiling as often as he used to. His expression was always serious. "Do try to smile a little more," Euphie quipped.

Suzaku gave a sheepish grin. "Really? I hadn't realized."

Suzaku felt her hand grasp his own. Euphie brought it out of the water and onto her cheek. She spoke quietly. "When I laid upon that bed, I thought I'd never see you again. I thought, 'what will be of me when I die?'. I am so glad to be alive. Here. With you."

Suzaku looked at Euphie, her eyes stared into his, he stood strong, his head leaning in closer. She approached with tenderness. Her purple eyes closed slowly. Their lips came ever closer. Their breaths could be felt upon the others skin. Suzaku brought her into his embrace and into a passionate kiss. He felt his form lay down upon the floor of the river as the two held each other. The moment was so rich - so everlasting. Neither wished to depart. The emotion that swelled in their chest was euphoric. Both knew the other loved them with a burning desire. But, the kiss parted. The moment passed and both simply looked at the other. Euphie laid her head and pink hair upon Suzaku's chest. "Please, stay."

Suzaku did, and stroked her hair delicately. Both laid in the river. The stream flowed. Red eyes watched from the distance - ready to encroach.

Both left their spot and put on their garbs soon after. Suzaku grabbed his equipment, before they started back to their dwellings. The walk was uneventful, both simply enjoying the silence.

A rustling could be heard in the brush. Suzaku raised the revolver and brought Euphie close to himself. Something was there. His gaze remained trained on the origin of the sound. A second rustling could be heard behind him, then a third to his left. His eyes widened. "Run!" he shouted.

It was too late. The trap had been set. A black creature with a white face and red eyes leapt from the brush, claws drawn and teeth barred. Suzaku fired the first round at the creature, tearing through its abdomen. The creature quickly faded into a black smoke. However, he was too late to turn around and fire back at the two black creatures that had flanked him. He pushed Euphie out of the way and jumped back as quickly as he could. The claws of the first creature slashed his side. He cried out in pain, but quickly fired at the black creature that hit him, the bullet going through its skull and dissolving it once again into that black smoke. The final creature swung at him, but Suzaku ducked and pulled out his sword and charged the blade through the creatures stomach. It struggled for a moment, before, it too dissolved into a black smoke.

Suzaku panted as he clutched the side of his body, his life blood seeping from the wound and turning his clothes red. Euphie watched with horror as Suzaku began to struggle. She ran up to him and helped to support him. "Please, Suzaku! Don't strain yourself! I don't want to be alone."

Suzaku calmed his breaths. "I will be fine." He removed his arm from her form. "Uphill. We should head uphill."

Euphie looked at Suzaku inquisitively. "Why?"

"If we follow the stream uphill, we may find some sort of civilization," Suzaku spoke. His breaths were starting to become ragged once more. "It's our best shot."

Euphie nodded and took his blade. She resheathed it, before taking his hand and helping him to walk. "We must hurry. You will lose too much blood at this rate."

Suzaku nodded. Both began the trek up the hill, Suzaku stumbling along the way. The blood loss was beginning to affect him. One could easily tell. "Come on, keep moving," Euphie would say. "We're almost there."

More rustling could be heard behind them. Suzaku and Euphie turned their heads to see several of the black creatures arise from the brush. Both quickened - running towards the high ground. Suzaku raised the revolver once more. The symbols inside shined an ever brighter blue as he pulled the trigger. A bullet whizzed passed the black beast, tearing three of them apart. Suzaku did not show any surprise by the weapons increase in power. He was in far too much danger to think upon such trivial things. He fired another round, killing even more. Still, they continued to gather, increasing in number with each shot fired. Both managed to run over the hill, reaching a large clearing.

The clearing was filled with old ruins. Stone pillars stood erect and a structure in the center of a canyon still stood, despite its worn nature. These were no ruins either of them had seen, but neither cared. Civilization.

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted. Suzaku saw another black creature approach them. He fired another round, piercing the creatures skull. They began to run towards the bridge to the structure in the center of the canyon. The creatures clustered and began to give chase.

Euphie continued to run, until a weight fell upon her. Suzaku slouched. His grip started to become loose. "Drop me," he quietly spoke.

Euphie pulled him towards the bridge. "I can't! No! I won't! Please, stay with me!" she cried out.

Suzaku pushed himself off of her as more of the black creatures approached. "You have to live," he said. "As your knight, it is my duty to protect you." He rose the revolver. His aim was shaky, but held true. He fired. The round burst through the crowd, killing a large number. Sadly, some remained. Suzaku collapsed.

"Suzaku!" Euphie shouted. She ran over to him and grabbed the revolver. She aimed it and fired. Nothing happened. "Why will you not fire?!" she begged the weapon. As consequence, she took the sword instead. She knew there was little hope. The creatures began to surround them. She was no swordsman - she had only ever used a sword in ceremony. She raised it to her foes regardless. She looked back to Suzaku. His breathing was slowing. "By the gods, I pray that we may live through this, and if not, that we shall meet in valhalla," Euphie spoke to him.

The black creatures lowered themselves. Euphie could not help but shed a tear. "We must live."

They leapt, but did not make it very far. Purple spears of energy pierced the creatures and dissolved them into the black smoke. Euphie heard the sound of engines - thrusters coming near them. She looked to it and saw a small craft approach them. She wept tears of joy as it landed. Three men ran out and began to examine Suzaku, while one woman approached Euphie. This woman had green eyes, blonde hair, and carried a crop. She wore a small pair of glasses and a white long-sleeved shirt with a pleated neckline and a keyhole top. A black cape with a purple interior was worn upon her back. A pencil skirt covered the lower part of her body, along with black stockings and high heel dark grey boots that reached to the bottom of the knees. The blonde woman approached her. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Euphie nodded, though she seemed dazed. Her mind was still in shock. "What about Suzaku, will he be alright?" she asked.

The blonde raised her eyebrow and looked back to the young man. The medical technicians looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She looked back to Euphie. "He'll be fine."

Euphie broke down, she clung to the strange blonde girl for comfort. "By the gods, thank you," she wept. The blonde seemed surprised by the pink haired girls actions. The blonde simply let her weep.

(=+=)

Suzaku woke up slowly. His side ached with pain. He looked to his right to see Euphie leaning on his bed. He reached out with his hand and began to stroke her hair. That luscious pink hair. She began to stir. Her purple eyes opened to Suzaku's green ones looking upon her. He gave a small smile. "Hey, Euphie."

Euphie began to tear up. "Suzaku," she spoke. She was too transfixed upon his hand which slowly transitioned to his wounds. A pang of guilt rang through her. "I'm sorry."

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Why?"

"It's all my fault. If I was not there, none of this would have happened," Euphie said.

Suzaku brought his hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears with his thumb. "You did nothing wrong."

"But I-"

"Euphie!" Suzaku shouted, but he winced in pain. His lungs burned. "Euphie," he said quieter, "we could not have changed the circumstances. Besides, I am alive in part to you."

"Suzaku," Euphie said quietly. Her body leaned in closer to him, her lips touched his own and she bore a kiss for him, a kiss which Suzaku relished in. He put his hand upon her cheek and stroked her.

"Ms. Euphemia," a voice called out. The both parted with a blush. Euphie looked back to the voice, while Suzaku tried to raise himself to see the individual clearly, but could not. The pain in his side was too much.

"Yes?" Euphie replied. She watched as an man approached. He had white hair with brown eyes and wore a black two-piece suit, with the exception of his shirt being a green sweater with cowl. Following behind him was the blonde.

"I hope I am not intruding upon anything too personal," he said with a calm smile.

"Of course not," Euphie said with, blushing red.

The man chuckled, as he walked towards the two, a mug of steaming coffee in his left hand and a cane in his right. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am professor Ozpin - headmaster of Beacon Academy, and beside me is my assistant, Professor Glynda Goodwitch."

Suzaku finally spoke. "A pleasure." It was a blunt and terse response, but nothing eloquent was needed.

Ozpin looked at the two for a moment, before he spoke. "I am curious. How long were you in the woods?"

"Three day," Suzaku replied.

"Three days," Ozpin repeated to himself. "And you managed to survive?"

Euphie and Suzaku both nodded. Ozpin seemed somewhat impressed. "And how did you end up there?"

"We…" Suzaku began, before he sighed. "We don't know."

Ozpin simply looked at the two for a moment, before he continued. "We're just glad the both of you are alive."

"What you did - staying in the forest - was reckless. Euphemia, your friend here was almost killed," Glynda spoke.

"We did not know where we were, nor where to go," Suzaku replied. "If we had known of this… academy, we would have headed straight for it."

Glynda groaned, before she walked away. Ozpin simply watched her go before he turned back to the two of them. "That is her way of saying she was concerned," Ozpin remarked.

Both nodded, before Ozpin continued. "I think I shall let you both recover." He turned around and began to walk towards the exit of the medical ward. He stopped. "Young man, how many grimm did you kill?" Ozpin asked.

"Grimm?" Suzaku thought. He must have been referring to those black creatures. "I am not too sure… Perhaps twelve or more."

"I see," Ozpin said. He then turned back to the exit and walked out. Glynda walked with him back to his office. Ozpin began to shake his mug of coffee as a small grin formed in his face.

"What are you thinking?" Glynda asked bluntly. "It had better not involve that boy. He almost died out there. Had we arrived a few minutes sooner, he would have died."

"Perhaps," Ozpin stated, "however, I still see potential in him."

"Perhaps you do," Glynda began, "but I do not."

Ozpin would wager to say that he would not have to ask the boy to join his academy.

(=+=)

It was not a good day to be shopping for dust. First, some criminal robs a dust store, more specifically, the one he's in, and then he can't even get a single thing he wanted. He was beyond mad - he was furious.

He continued down the street, lamps lighting the way. "Hey, can you help me down here," a voice called out. He turned to the origin of the voice - a dark alleyway.

"Great," he muttered to himself. "Listen, buddy, I don't want your drugs."

"I'm not selling drugs."

"Then what are you selling?" He asked.

"Nothing."

"Then what do you want?" He replied tersely. "I am rather pissy, so make it quick."

"Where are we?"

He looked incredulously into the alley, the shadow of a figure could be seen. "Are you pulling my leg?"

"No. Tell me."

He chuckled. A growl was heard from the alley as the figure came forward. A hand shot out and grabbed his throat, bringing him off the ground. His feet dangled a few feet off the concrete. The figure was massive and covered in a black fiber like suit. Orange eyes looked into his blue ones.

"Once more."

"Vale," he replied, clawing at his throat. He felt his throat collapse as the figure applied pressure. His body went limp with a snap.

"Vale."

 **Author's Notes:**

 **I'm back, and Merry Christmas! Sorry for the delay. I have not been doing well with writing this story. I'm terrible.**

 **Now many of you may be asking, why not continue to write the one you already had twelve chapters on? (Or is it thirteen? I can't recall.) There are two answers for this.**

 **The first is rather simple. I have improved. A lot. The story I was writing was not meeting my expectations. I feel that I had written the characters into a corner, giving them too much power and not enough progression. It was poor writing. I also felt that I was following the script of RWBY too much, making the story seem like the show, but with Suzaku and Euphemia being inserted.**

 **The second was more for the lore of the story and how I perceived it in the world. I can't say much about it, but I will say this. There is a whole other world I am taking into consideration when writing this story.**

 **Well, thank you all for reading. If you like the story, please be sure to follow and favorite, and if you like me, please be sure to follow and favorite me. Thank you, and have a wonderful Christmas.**


End file.
